


clam down

by jeonkook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, M/M, istg, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonkook/pseuds/jeonkook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“After all we’ve done,” Kageyama repeats bitterly. “You and I. You wanted this as much as I did. Why aren’t you upset?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	clam down

“I can’t believe this!” the dark haired boy yelled and threw the paper to the floor. “God damn it, why did it happen like this?”

Hinata’s lips trembled and his fists closed weakly at his sides. “Kageyama-” he starts nervously, breath stuttering.

“No. Fuck. Fuck, fuck!” Kageyama kicked at a cabinet, kicked at a box on the floor. Kicked at the wall. “Fuck,” he rasped, fist shakily landing a blow on the wall.

“After all we’ve done,” he growled. “After we worked for so much, so hard, just trying- just trying for this, and what we got, what we slaved for, wasn’t fucking shit!” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead on the wall, his breath unsteady.

Behind him, Hinata seemed so small inside his jacket, standing there at a loss for what to do, for what to say.

“After all we’ve done,” Kageyama repeated bitterly. “You and I. You wanted this as much as I did. Why aren’t you upset?” He shoved himself away from the wall and stumbled towards Hinata.

“We lost. We lost. Why aren’t you upset? We lost! God, you can cry in front of me! You can break down! We both needed this. So why-”

He stopped in front of Hinata, anger crumpling, and suddenly he seemed as vulnerable and small as the bright-haired boy. Hinata’s eyes widened as he saw moisture in Kageyama’s eyes and his heart lurched.

“Ka- Kageyama,” Hinata breathed, the display of emotions in front of him hitting him directly in the chest. He tilts his head up carefully, and they’re close. So close.

They find a moment of silence in each other’s eyes.

Hinata swallowed. “Kageyama,” he mumbled. “We still sold lots of the cookies. They’re just for my little sister’s Girl Scout troop. I’m sure Tsukishima only sold more because there are a bunch of old ladies in his neighborhood, we can just go out again tomorrow.”

Kageyama let out a long shaky breath and stepped back.

“You’re right,” he muttered, and leaves the room after flipping the box he kicked over back onto its right side.

**Author's Note:**

> help


End file.
